


Wild, spontaneous, and grabby

by IconicWriter



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheating, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, The Office, jim and dwight, secretely gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicWriter/pseuds/IconicWriter
Summary: This is placed in season 8 of The Office, episode 7, when Pam's replacement comes in and she wants to know if Jim finds her attractive. Dwight and Pam set an investigation, but there was a sexy scene that was not showed. Smut is gonna happen so be prepared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut comes real quick so be prepared :)   
> It isn't super detailed (or accurate) since I'm not trying to go crazy on my first smut.  
> Also, this is my first post on here. If you want more, please comment and tell me! I will take suggestions of writings you want to see. So, tell me your ships & maybe I'll write it!

( Third Person Point Of View)

 

Pam really wanted to know if Jim felt her replacement, Kathy, was attractive. Jim denied, of course, because he didn't want to tell his nine month pregnant wife he thought her replacement was hot. Not for his own sake, but his wife. He truly didn't think Kathy was attractive. She just wasn't his type, and he only had eyes for Pam since the day he met her. Even when he dated he never loved them as much as Pam. Although, Jim at times in his youth did have tiny crushes on guys. He felt like it was nothing, he knew he wasn't gay. When he met Pam it wasn't all attraction as it was her personality. When he was older and working at Dunder Mifflin he felt himself have a crush on guys. He would see a guy and think he was attractive, and he would talk to him. He decided he could bi, but when he finally dated Pam it was all over.

Pam took matters out of her hand and to Dwight. They first did the match maker test that was suggested by Kelly. Jim passed, yet Pam knew he knew that she was going to do that test. Dwight came up with the next test. Body language.

Pam and Dwight spied in the corner by Creed's desk as Jim talked to Kathy. Dwight was looking for signs of Jim puffing out his chest, and mirroring. He couldn't help but check out Jim. He outspokenly denied it by saying an insult towards Jim, which was his reaction of trying to rid his attraction to Jim. Dwight had always had a slight attraction to Jim. Who wouldn't? Men and women have always saw Jim as attractive. Dwight wasn't gay... he thought. He was a sexual being and he could be ravenous with anyone, including men.

There were no obvious signs of Jim's body language changing. He was going to have to take it one step farther. Good thing he always wanted to secretly.

He walked towards Phyllis's desk then dramatically pretended to trip and fall. He did a few spins while he obnoxiously yelled out, "Oh no I'm falling I need to grab something!"

That's when he groped Jim's cock. Jim instantly got up, yelling at Dwight. Still Dwight grabbed the area again, but Jim moved back more. Nonchalantly he walked back to Pam, telling her he just grabbed an extremely soft dick for nothing.

After that, Jim went to bathroom looking pretty pissed. Pam felt really bad and told Dwight to go in there and apologized. He denied to at first, but he loved getting dirt out of people. Maybe he could get information about Kathy. That means they would divorce, he would date Kathy, it would last for about two days, and Dwight could get him drunk and they could have some fun. It was selfish, but Dwight was a selfish man.

He went to the restroom and saw Jim staring at himself in the mirror. He was leaning forward on a sink with a blank face. Dwight walked over to Jim, putting an arm on his back. Jim squirmed from his hand and stood up straight.

He side eyed Dwight, saying, "Are you gonna grab my dick again?"

"No, I have no desire," Dwight said calmly.

"Dammit Dwight! What was the all about it?" He questioned him.

Dwight sighed, "I am sorry. Pam just wanted to know if you felt like Kathy and I did what I had to do."

Jim shook his head, put his hands on his hips, and puffed out his chest. Letting out a sigh, "Honestly, I'm stressed. With Pam worrying about Kathy, and the baby is coming very soon I don't need all of this. I need to get away..."

Dwight stood there awkwardly. He never was good at comforting people and when he did it wasn't that great. He got closer to Jim, who was just staring at floor. He reluctantly put his hands on his shoulders, making Jim looking up, and slowly leaned in to press his lips against Jim's.

Jim didn't kiss back at first, but then he found himself to be lost in the kiss. He closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss while he slipped his hands around his waist. Dwight lips were surprisingly soft, and his breath didn't smell like beef jerky like everyone thought it would. He opened his eyes and realized what was happening. He pushed Dwight away away and wiped his mouth. Maybe his breath had a tiny amount of jerky taste.

"Dwight! What the hell!" Jim yelled.

Dwight ran to him, putting an arm around him. "Shh! Jim... you want this... I need this. You need to escape. Don't say you didn't like this because you did kiss back," he whispered.

Jim sighed. He would regret. He would regret this so much.

"We... we can't do this here..."

Dwight let go of him. "My office... ten minutes." He then ran out of the bathroom, racing to get to his office in the building.

Jim left the bathroom and went to back to his desk. Pam was at her desk waiting for Jim to come back. When he sat down she gave him a forgiving.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Where did Dwight run off to? Did he apologize?"

Jim nodded, "We are going to meet 'in his office'. I'm sure there is some elaborate plan to mess with me."

Pam laughed, "Yeah... maybe he will grab you down there again."

 

Right when Jim entered Dwight's office, he was slammed onto the wall and the door was shut and locked. Dwight stared attacking him with wet, messy kisses. Jim kissed back just as violently, wrapping his arms around his lower. The sounds of there lips smacking against each other was starting to turn on Dwight. He began to press his groin into Jim's, making them both grunt. They quickly lost their breath and had to break apart. Dwight put his hands on Jim's chest and looked up to the man.

"We have to make this quick. Take off your clothes," he demanded as he undid his tie.

"Damn Dwight, are you never not demanding?" Jim joked as he loosened his tie and pulled it off.

"It's the reason people love me in bed so much," he smugly said.

Jim slowly unbuttoned his blue button down shirt and the undid his belt. Dwight pulled his tie off, ripped open his shirt, snatched his belt out, and threw off his pants.

"You take too long, here." Dwight tugged Jim's pants down and then peeled the shirt off his shoulder. He examined Jim's buff, hairy, dad bod. He smirked. "You have such a good body."

He pushed Jim back onto the wall and connected his lips to the crook of his neck. Jim closed his eyes and leaned his back to enjoy that feeling. It's been a very long time since Jim has felt any type of sexual pleasure.

Dwight held onto the Jim's sides as he bent down and kissed his chest. His tongue swirled around his nipples, which had Jim raging. His hard on was practically ripping through his boxers. Dwight looked down and smirked.

"Guess we should take care of this?"

Jim nodded quickly.

"Bend over my desk, Jim."

Jim ran to the desk and watched Dwight pull a condom out of one his drawers. Dwight walked behind Jim, and pushed him down onto the desk. He opened the condom and set it down. He leaned down and kissed Jim's ear, and then his neck, and trailed down his muscular back. He stood back up, and pulled down Jim's underwear.

"Ready? I'll take it slow," Dwight whispered.

"Yes, go."

Dwight pulled down his own underwear, and grabbed the condom. He wrapped it on his hard cock, pumping it first to get himself ready.

"I'm starting..." he said shakily.

He slowly inserted his dick into the tight hole. Jim started to let out intense moans as Dwight kept going in. He breathed loudly as he would pull out and then reenter. As it felt more natural, Dwight would thrust faster and faster. Jim closed his eyes tightly and groaned loudly. He didn't care how loud he was at this point. It felt so good. Each trust sent shivers up Jim's spine.

"I'm cl-close!" Dwight moaned as he wiped the sweat off his face, putting his hands back on Jim's waist to keep him steady.

"Oh god! I-I-Oh FUCK!" Dwight's manly voice moaned as he pulled out and came on his lower back. He fell on top of his back, kissing the back of his neck.

They were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Dwight stood back up so Jim could get up. Jim stood up and turned around to face Dwight. Jim hadn't cum yet, and he needed to before he left this room.

"That was great... now get on your knees," Jim mechanically demanded.

Dwight raised his brow at the other man. "Now your demanding?"

Jim chuckled and nodded.

Dwight got on his knees and crawled close to Jim. His right hand slid up Jim's thigh and then around to his thick ass. He squeezed a cheek and then his other hand squeezed the other. He started to kiss the very bottom of Jim's stomach. Jim leaned back on the desk right as Dwight began to jerk the base of dick. Jim shuddered as he went quicker and quicker. Pre-cum began to leak out of his dick. That's when Dwight's tongue swirled around his tip, and began to suck his dick. Jim gasped and regained his breathing. He put his hand on his chest and squeezed as Dwight continued to suck him off.

"Holy shit Dwight... I'm so close..."

Dwight continued to make loud, deep groans as he sucked Jim off. He cupped his balls and squeezed an ass cheek right as he was done.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm c-coming!"

Dwight moved away and let Jim come all over his chest. Jim fell all the way back on the desk, crumpling papers and pushing objects off the desk.

Dwight got paper towels and handed them to Jim to clean himself off. Dwight wiped the sticky substance off his chest and started to get dressed again. After Jim was done, he stood up and pulled his underwear back on.

"Dwight... that was amazing," he said sincerely. He felt so guilty, but Dwight almost made it worth it.

"You moan like a girl," he sarcastically remarked as he buttoned his shirt back on. "But, I wanna hear it again. Stop by the farm anytime. As of now, none of this ever happened."

He finished getting dressed and threw Jim's clothes at him. Jim caught them and quickly got dressed, fixing his hair last, and followed Dwight out of the office.

That was so wrong. I just ruined my life, my marriage, my kids futures. I... I fucked up, Jim thought as he entered the front doors of Dunder Mifflin.


End file.
